Mental Mutations
The strength of mental mutations is boosted by a high ego score. Be wary of Psychic Glimmer. 3 Beguiling *Mental attack versus a creature with a mind *Active Skill: Beguile a nearby creature to serving you (only one creature at a time can be beguiled) 3 Burgeoning *Active Skill: Makes plants grow in the targeted area, hindering and attacking enemies 2 Clairvoyance *Active Skill:Briefly gains vision of nearby area 3 Confusion *Active Skill: Confuses nearby enemies (affected creatures act semi-randomly and receive a -3 penalty to their mental abilities.) 5 Cryokinesis *Active Skill: Chills affected area over 3 rounds (may slow down or freeze targets) *Deals less damage than Pyrokinesis 4 Domination *Mental attack versus creature with a mind *Active Skill: Controls adjacent creature's actions while your own body lies dormant. 3 Disintegration *Active Skill: Disintegrates nearby matter in area ox 7x7 around self *- You are exhausted for 3 rounds after using this power. 2 Ego Projection *Active Skill: Augments one physical attribute by an amount equal to twice your Ego bonus 5 Force Bubble *Active Skill: Creates a 3x3 forcefield centered around yourself *You may fire missile weapons through the force field (but not light-based weapons) 3 Force Wall *Active Skill: Creates 9 contiguous squares of immobile forcefield *You may fire missile weapons through the force field (but not light-based weapons) 1 Kindle *Active Skill: You ignite a small fire with your mind. 4 Light Manipulation *You produce ambient light within a radius of X *Light-based damage resistance *Active Skill: Focus light into a laser beam (doing so reduces the radius of your ambient light by 1) :: - Ambient light radius increases by 1 every 15 rounds until it reaches its maximum value 4 Mass Mind *Active Skill: Refreshes all mental mutations *- Massive Cooldown *- Small chance each round for another esper to steal your powers (place everything on cooldown) 2 Mental Mirror *Active Skill: Reflects mental attack(s) 4 Precognition *Active Skill: Peer into your near future. 4 Psychometry *Active Skill: Identify artifact up to complexity tier 4 and learn how to construct artifact up to complexity tier 2 (must have the appropriate Tinker power) *You may open locked security doors upon touching them 5 Pyrokinesis *Active Skill: Toasts a nearby area (sets targets on fire) *Deals greater damage than Cryokinesis 1 Sense Psychic *You detect the presence of psychic enemies within a radius of 9 (chance to identify nearby detected enemies) 3 Space Time Vortex *Active Skill: Summons a vortex that extinguishes everything in its path *You may enter the vortex to teleport to random location in Qud 4 Stunning Force *Active Skill: Creatures are pushed away from center of blast, stunned, and dealt crushing damage in up to 3 increments 4 Sunder Mind *Active Skill: You sunder an enemy's mind leaving the enemy reeling in pain. *Mental attack versus creature with a mind 3 Syphon Vim *Active Skill: You bond with a nearby creature and leech its life force. *Mental attack versus an organic creature *Drains X hit point(s) per round 1 Telepathy *Active Skill: Chat with anyone in vision. For trading with others you must be next to them. *Enables talking while afflicted with Glotrot 5 Teleportation *Active Skill: You teleport to a nearby location 2 Teleport Other *Active Skill: You teleport an adjacent creature to a random nearby location 4 Time Dilation *Active Skill: Nearby enemies are slowed according to how close they are to you 5 Temporal Fugue *Active Skill: Creates multiple copies of yourself. *Temporal copies have the same equipment, HP, status effects, and cooldowns that you have when you use this ability Category:Mutations Category:Mental mutations